The present invention relates generally to musical toys, and particularly to a train within which there are located a plurality of musical "dolls," each of which is constructed to produce a selected sound of the musical scale. As the head of each doll is depressed by the child, the musical sound or note associated with that particular doll is emitted. The individual dolls may be color-coded to correspond to color-coded sheet music, and may bear the indicia "do," "re," "mi," etc. Moreover, the dolls may be arranged within the train in their musical sequence, although it is apparent that the dolls may be removed from the train and played with independently thereof.